Now And Never
by Elizabeth Kimball
Summary: In S1 when Regina wanted revenge on Snow and was using the Prince against her, what if she had gotten pregnant in doing so? meet Veronica and Evangeline the daughters of The Evil Queen and Prince Charming. Prince Charming managed to get a hold of Veronica and save her and Emma but sadly Cora stole away with Evangeline. OC/Hook OC/Mr.Gold
1. Chapter 1

The pale moonlight shone throughout the castle, this castle was a very dark one indeed. T'was the home of the evil queen herself, Regina.

She stood wearing nothing but the finest silks, her hands grasped her stomach, eyes wide filled with an unknown horror. It would have looked odd to those who had heard of her majesty, to see her standing with all her defenses down. "No" she hissed "love is weakness" one of her hands lifted and grasped the ends of her ink black hair.

"What is it, darling?" Regina's father called, hurrying towards her with concern written all over his face. His brow furrowed, what could possibly make his daughter scared? surely it had to be hell written, for not even the darkest of magic's could scare Regina. Never before had he seen her like this.

All she wanted was a smallest bit of revenge on little Snow White, all she ever wanted was justice brought upon her. She had planned to sleep with her Prince Charming, to ruin her happy ending but in the end Snow and Prince Charming still prevailed. The only one who got burned was Regina herself, and hell oh mighty what a burn that was. Pregnant, with Prince Charming's baby. What fresh nightmare , Regina thought darkly.

"I-I'm" hot tears streaked her cheeks "Pregnant" she whispered.

As those word's left her apple red lips it felt as though the world had changed, it seemed as though everyone in the Enchanted Forest where preparing.

_Elsewhere_

Gold speckled hands grasped at rusty bars, The owner of said hands was none other then Rumpelstiltskin himself, also known as The Dark One. A wicked smile spread across his thin lips "Oh guard!" he called with an odd childlike happiness in his voice, it sounded oh so it should be. The guard walked in front of the cell staring darkly, his brow raised in silent question as to what a man like Rumpelstiltskin could possibly want. Other than to be released of course.

"A wee bit of news has come to my attention, and its a bit of a doozy. Do fetch precious Snow and Charming for me" Rumple's trademark giggle echoed throughout the empty dungeon. Seeing no harm in the simple request the guard, obviously made sure that the prisoner was going to be guarded while he was gone, went and brought the two.

Snow entered, a vision of purity and utter beauty. Her long wild black curls, soft pale skin, and doe brown eyes practically screamed innocence. Flanked by her oh so handsome Prince Charming with his abs bulging from his armor and his sand colored hair in a natural bed head. The two where ideal for each other.

"What is it this time Rumple?" Charming called, one hand in front of his love for protection. Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head and let out maniacal laughter. "Wouldn't you like to know, eh deary?" He raised an eyebrow, his teeth gleaming in the light.

Snow's gaze grew worried as she grasped at her stomach, everything felt fine with the baby but how could she be sure...

"Do not fret, dear Snow, for it is not you who should be worried" his dark eyes shot over to Charming. He cackled once more with a gleeful grin planted across his face.

Charming's brow rose in confusion and tensed, what on earth could he have to be worried about? they had dealt with The Evil Queen and he did not think he had any more enemies. He scratched his chin deep in thought. Nothing came to mind.

"Do you two recall a rather specific turn of events, happened not to long ago?" Rumple turned leaning his back against the bars and bending his back, staring at them from upside down. Twisting back to his original form silence was answer enough. "Ahh. ill give you a hint, it included Charming over there and a certain evil queen?"

Their faces lit up in horrid recognition, Snow cringed, and James grit his teeth in anger.

"Come closer" Rumpelstiltskin was enjoying this far to much. After a few more whispers he managed to get prince charming right next to him.

He grinned wickedly

"She's pregnant"

* * *

The castle was dark and had a very depressing aura to it, for the curse was coming. The curse would readily tear every single person within the Enchanted Forest from their world and rip them into a new world, where no happy endings found home, and time was ageless. Two cries echoed throughout the castle, belonging to two newborns. One was the precious daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma, and the other the offspring of Prince Charming and The Evil Queen, Veronica. Emma was small and dainty with soft skin and big blue eyes, while Veronica has little ringlets of black hair and bright ice blue eyes with specks of brown. The two looked so harsh in comparison, Emma soft and good, Veronica dark yet pure.

Regina, The Evil Queen, had given birth to twin's the other night; Veronica and Evangeline. Just earlier in the day the two where eagerly stolen from Regina, Charming managed to grab Veronica in time, while Cora had gotten her greedy hands on little Evangeline.

The two's fates were being decided now, and oh what fates the two would have.

"Their _so_ beautiful" Snow looked as though she was going to cry from pure joy. "Even though she is Regina's child, she is also yours. Therefor she cannot be evil. Good will always win" Snow cooed as she stroked little Veronica's pink cheeks. A bright smile lit up on Veronica's face. Emma's little hand moved over and poked at her cheek, resulting in a bell like laughter to erupt from Veronica.

Charming and Snow stared down at the little girls their face tilted in awe.

"Snow..." Charming's brow furrowed and his face darkened considerably "what about Evangeline?" he spoke his thoughts. At first he hated the two daughters for they where conceived evilly, but once they where born he couldn't help but love them.

Veronica and Evangeline only spent a few seconds together before the to where taken, and the difference between each other where amazing.

While Jame's only managed to get the smallest peek at Evangeline he would never forget her. She had his soft salt and pepper colored hair and instead of blue eyes with brown specks Eva had doe brown eyes with specks of blue.

Fraternal Twins

No one could have determined what the outcome of the birth's would be, except for Rumpelstiltskin but something changed in him when they brought him little Veronica. He took one peek at her ice blue eyes before his entire face contorted in something similar to horror, after that he refused to speak about Veronica's future.

Though it seemed little Veronica quite enjoyed their little visit, she giggled, smiled, and seemed very happy in that moment.

Charming brooded as he stared out the window, the purple gas coming quickly. Not a second later was he off placing the two into the cabinet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating guys, I forgot the password to my fanfiction account like the idiot I am. Boo :c. Either way I will be updating now but not as fast because I have to get caught up on OUAT**

"Veronica!" A male voice bellowed from the back of a restaurant.

A beautiful woman with long black ringlets of hair and ice blue eyes, that if you looked close enough you could see the specks of brown, stood wearing an apron with a light layer of sweat on her brow. This woman was Veronica Swan.

"Tables don't serve themselves!" the male, otherwise known as Veronica's boss, shouted.

She simply rolled her eyes and waved her hand "your point?" she sarcastically called with an air of arrogance. Knowing she would anger him, but not caring.

"MY POINT IS THAT YOU WILL LOSE YOUR JOB IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND START DOING WHAT YOU SHOULD BE!" this time his voice with seething with rage.

"Oh, now Sam you should watch your fowl mouth. Some of our customers are children"

An enraged yell came from the back before Veronica finally grinned and began dancing around the restaurant with complete grace, spinning the plates off her hand and onto the tables. That was why Veronica hadn't yet been fired; the customers had grown so used to her dancing and were now mostly coming for the show. The restaurant would lose buckets of money if Veronica was no longer there, and that is where she gets her sharp tongue and dismissive manners from.

Veronica swirled to a stop in front of table number 6, occupied by a small boy with brown hair and what seemed to be his mother ( a blonde woman with piercing eyes).

"What can I get for you, and sorry about my bosses horrid mouth" This little boy had been who she was speaking of when she corrected Sam.

He simply smiled up charmingly and held up a thumb "Don't worry, I heard worse on the way here.''

This easily winned a bright shining smile from Veronica, her laugh lines brimming as she beamed down at the boy. Looking to his mother, she reached one hand down and scruffed up the boys hair.

"Well aren't you just plain adorable, tell ya what? tonight's meal is on the house. I'll blame it on my boss's poor language" this wins a small grin from the mother, breaking through her rough exterior. Just as the mother is about to open her mouth and object, Veronica turns back to the small boy.

"Now, what is it you would like?" wiggling her eyebrows playfully, Veronica whipped out a miniature notebook and a pen "I recommend the chocolate mountain fudge blaster" despite the fact that she could feels her boss's P'oe'd gaze on her back, she continued to happily spoil the two.

For some unknown reason, Veronica felt connected to them. Fate is a big belief of her's, so is past life's, and reincarnation.

* * *

"Bye Mon! have a safe drive home!" Veronica giggled and waved as her friend drove off, the moonlight practically bouncing off her curls with each step down the restaurant steps. It was around 9 p.m and she had just gotten off the job, having live awhiles away she always just walked over to the nearby bus stop.

As her heals clacked against the pavement, another migraine hit. They had been coming to her ever since she was a kid, Migraines along with little sounds or pictures. Veronica always just figured they went along with one of the crazy story's she used to make up.

A dizzy spell latched onto her, and she lost her footing slightly. Dropping down to a knee Veronica clutched her head and rubbed her temple. Just as her lids fell heavily, the sounds came.

_"Their magic will be like nothing before, having been born of innocence and pure evil"_

_"How Ironic, I wonder which one you'll get, eh Rumple?"_

_"Make a mockery, if you will, but I being the Dark One, and my destiny being The Infinite One, we will surely destroy anyone in our path"_

_"Say what you will, fine, but remember. I get the other."_

Veronica's eyes burst open as a bright stream of light hit her face and a skull shattering noise blasted through her ears.

"You gettin' on?"

The bus driver stared down at her, brow raised, obviously judging her. Who wouldn't, beautiful women, on the floor, clutching her head, silent as night?

She nodded, though still dazed, and grabbed up on the railing of the doors. Her heal broke but she didn't seem to notice. When the bus driver proceeded to ask for some change in exchange, Veronica just threw any bills she had in her spare change.

She walked towards an empty seat. The more she thought about what she heard, the harder her knuckles gripped the polyester seats. She recognized both of the voices, having heard them in her other...episodes...the one that always spoke about someone named the infinite one was Rumplestiltskin. Not that Veronica knew him or anything, only knew of him. From what she had heard, seen through blurry eyes.

With a headache pounding Veronica leaned back against the window and let darkenss overtake her vision. Not taking notice to the fact that this wasn't her regular bus, this was leading elsewhere. To Storybrooke Maine, exactly.


End file.
